The invention relates to a strain-gauge sensor.
Strain-gauge sensors for measuring forces are already known. One is a metal block in which one or more recesses have been made so as to form one or more weakened parts on which one or more strain gauges are arranged. A sensor of this kind is described in French Pat. No. 2,509,465 and in its Addition No. 2,527,768. According to these, a recess is produced in a parallelepipedal metal block by milling. Sensors of this type manufactured on a very large scale, for scales, for example, are expensive because of the quantity of metal and the massive milling operations required.